Speechless
by SanaNGU
Summary: —¿Que no nos inmiscuyamos? Tú estás loco... ¡Hermione, nuestra Hermione, acaba de llegar a nuestra casa a las doce y media de la noche, con su hija en brazos, y a punto de echarse a llorar! Dramione. AU.


¡Hola! Aquí estoy, con la historia más extraña que he escrito en mi vida xD La escribí hace poco en respuesta a un desafío al que me retó una amiga en La Web de Harry ^^

Las condiciones eran que fuese un one-shot tipo song-fic (he quitado la lírica porque en esta página no se permite ^^), siguiendo la temática de la canción "Speechless" de Lady Gaga. No podía morir ni un solo personaje y debía ser AU. Y Dramione, por supuesto jeje xD

No os hacéis idea de lo mucho que me costó escribirlo, especialmente al tener que seguir el tema de la canción jaja xD Es la primera vez que escribo un AU jeje Sed clementes, _please _xD

**Disclaimer**: _Casi_ todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, sólo la extraña historia es mía.

* * *

** SPEECHLESS**

* * *

Solo el ruido del fregadero rompía el silencio de esa noche en la casa de la familia Weasley. La chimenea de la sala de estar estaba encendida, y el débil crepitar se confundía con los ocasionales resoplidos del joven pelirrojo que estaba sentado en una butaca. Ron Weasley tenía los ojos cerrados, y la nariz pinzada con dos dedos en un mudo gesto de frustración. Le temblaban las manos.

—Deja de hacer eso —suplicó de pronto la voz de Harry Potter. Se encontraba sentado en el suelo, frente a Ron, junto a una pequeña castaña de tres años. La niña y él jugaban al parchís en una emocionante partida en la cual no se sabía con certeza el resultado.

Pero tenía muy claro que si volvía a escuchar otro bufido por parte de Ron, le arrojaría una ficha a la cabeza. O probablemente el tablero.

Ron alzó la cabeza, y lo miró de forma casi acusadora.

—¿Me tomas el pelo? —Masculló, entre dientes—. ¿En serio no estás preocupado?

—Mierda, pues claro que sí —replicó el moreno, bajando la mirada y centrándola en la niña—. Pero ahora no podemos hacer nada.

—¡Qué no podemos hacer nada! —exclamó el otro, enderezándose en la butaca de golpe—. ¡Podemos subir ahí y averiguar qué cojones ha pasado!

—Ginny está con ella. Y estoy convencido de que lo arreglará —insistió el moreno, en voz casi inaudible—. No nos inmiscuyamos.

—¿Que no nos…? Tú estás loco —concluyó Ron con voz aguda, negando con la cabeza y estirando un brazo en dirección a la puerta—. ¡Hermione, nuestra Hermione, acaba de llegar a nuestra casa a las doce y media de la noche, con su hija en brazos, y a punto de echarse a llorar! ¡Mierda, joder, mierda…!

—¡No hables así delante de la niña, Ron! —rogó Harry, sin necesidad de aclarar que hablaba de la pequeña castaña. Ella los contemplaba desde el suelo con la boca abierta en un claro estado de desconcierto.

—Ese hijo de puta le ha hecho algo, yo lo sé… —casi rugió Ron, poniéndose en pie y dando una vuelta por el salón, alborotándose el cabello compulsivamente. Parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque de histeria.

—No adelantemos nada —repuso Harry, para después inspirar y expirar hondo—. No tenemos pruebas de que Hermione esté así por él…

—¿Lo dudas? —exclamó Ron, incrédulo y alterado—. ¡Por favor! Es evidente que ese Malfoy le ha hecho algo… No sé qué cojones vio en ese malnacido… ¡Nunca lo he aguantado! Hermione merece mucho más que eso…

—Si Hermione lo ha elegido como marido por algo será ¿no? —replicó Harry, elevando el tono de voz y mirando a Ron con censura—. No tenemos derecho a juzgarle porque tampoco lo conocemos demasiado…

—La gente no dice nada bueno de él, y lo sabes —repuso Ron—. Se ve a la legua que es un desgraciado solo con verle la cara de prepotente que se gasta…

—Hermione le quiere, y es el padre de su hija —dijo Harry, con un tono de voz que anunciaba el fin de la discusión—. Cuando Ginny acabe de hablar con ella lo haremos nosotros y trataremos de ayudarla. Hasta entonces, esperaremos. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo en que Ginny tiene bastante mejor mano que nosotros en estos temas.

Ron masculló algo inaudible y volvió a dejarse caer en la butaca. Mientras Harry, con los labios apretados y un nudo en la garganta, retomaba la partida con la pequeña, el pelirrojo se cubrió la cara con las manos y ahogó lo que perfectamente podía haber sido un sollozo o una maldición.

* * *

—Te ha pegado, ¿verdad?

Hermione no alzó la cabeza. Siguió sentada, igual que los anteriores quince minutos, en la orilla de la cama de su amiga, mirándose las manos entrelazadas en el regazo. Ni siquiera parpadeó.

—Te he hecho una pregunta —insistió Ginny, de pie frente a ella, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada encendida—. ¿Te ha pegado tu marido?

—No —susurró Hermione finalmente—. No lo ha hecho.

Ginny resopló por la nariz y se arrodilló frente a ella. Le tomó el rostro con una mano y se lo giró, dejando al descubierto la mejilla izquierda, de un color algo más oscuro de lo normal. Hermione cerró los ojos.

—Mentirosa —articuló la pelirroja, con voz temblorosa debido a la ira—. Es un malnacido. Lo mataré. Juro por Dios que lo mataré. ¿Cómo has podido dejar que te golpee? —preguntó en voz más alta, poniéndose en pie de nuevo y mirándola de forma acusadora.

—Había bebido mucho, no estaba en sus cabales —explicó Hermione, alzando la mirada para contemplar a su amiga.

—¿Lo estás defendiendo? —se indignó Ginny, furiosa—. ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¿Dónde ha quedado tu carácter, Hermione? ¡¿Qué pasa contigo?

—¡Ginny, no es lo que piensas! —exclamó la castaña, desesperada, poniéndose también en pie—. ¡No lo justifico! ¡Claro que no justifico lo que me ha hecho! Simplemente quiero que comprendas lo que pasó —respiró hondo y parpadeó para contener las lágrimas de emoción. Temblaba de ansiedad cuando comenzó a contarle lo sucedido…

_La puerta de entrada se cerró de un violento golpe, y el sonido llegó hasta el dormitorio del piso de arriba. Hermione se tensó y giró el rostro, aún con el borde de la manta de su hija en las manos. _

_Ya estaba allí._

—_Buenas noches, cariño —susurró Hermione rápidamente, terminando de arropar a la pequeña y dándole un beso. La niña articuló algo incomprensible, ya a punto de quedarse dormida. _

_La mujer castaña salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Un olor extraño llegó hasta sus fosas nasales. Se acercó a las escaleras y lo vio desde arriba. _

_Se apoyaba en la barandilla de la escalera, incapaz de sostenerse apenas. Su rubio cabello, recogido en una pequeña coleta baja, igual que la de su padre, estaba algo alborotado y pequeños mechones le caían sobre los ojos. Llevaba un cigarrillo medio apagado en la mano izquierda y con la otra rebuscaba en los bolsillos de su ceñido pantalón negro. _

—_¿Qué haces fumando? —fue lo primero que dijo Hermione, bajando hasta él rápidamente y arrebatándole el pequeño canuto de la mano—. ¿Desde cuándo tú fumas, maldito inconsciente? ¿Y cuánto has bebido?_

_Él alzó la mirada de ojos enrojecidos y la centró en ella. Más o menos._

—_Vengo a por más di-dinero —articuló con voz ronca—. Me he quedado s-sin nada…_

_Ella se quedó paralizada, desconcertada ante el estado de su marido. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Tras un instante durante el cual se quedó sin palabras, se repuso._

—_¿Que vas a…? ¡Draco, por el amor de Dios, son las doce de la noche! Tu hija se ha quedado despierta hasta ahora, esperándote, para darte las buenas noches, hasta que yo la he mandado finalmente a la cama ¡Y me dices que todavía te vas a ir por ahí!_

—_Blaise me está es-esperando… aquí al lado —protestó él, bajando la vista hasta el cigarrillo que ella le había arrebatado, como si se estuviese planteando recuperarlo—. Tengo que… v-volver con él._

—_¡Tienes que irte a la cama inmediatamente! —gritó Hermione, furiosa, tomándolo de la manga de la chaqueta y tirando de él escaleras arriba. La situación amenazaba con sobrepasarla—. ¡Hablaremos mañana cuando no estés como una cuba! _

_Ni siquiera logró que subiese tres escalones. _

—_¡Déjame! —exigió él, con voz ronca, zafándose de su agarre y volviendo a bajar al vestíbulo. Parecía mareado por el alcohol, y su voz se entrecortaba, pero aún podía hablar con suficiente claridad—. Solo venía a buscar dinero y… me… me voy otra vez. No intentes… detenerme._

—_¡Claro que voy a detenerte! ¡Mírate cómo estás! No puedes seguir así, Draco, vete a la cama inmediatamente… —ordenó de nuevo, volviendo a sujetarlo y tirando de él. _

—_¡Que me dejes! —gritó él con voz espantosamente áspera. Forcejearon—. ¡Suéltame, mujer! _

—_¡No vas a volver a irte y menos en este estado! —gritó a su vez ella, sin amilanarse—. __¡Ve arriba de inmediato!_

—_¡QUE ME SUELTES!_

_El golpe resonó en medio de la quietud del vestíbulo como un cañonazo. El ambiente frenético se desvaneció como una burbuja explotada. Hermione permaneció con el rostro ladeado hasta varios segundos después de que la mano de su marido se hubiera estampado contra ella. La mejilla le ardía y vibraba dolorosamente. El cigarrillo había resbalado por entre sus dedos y aterrizado en el suelo silenciosamente, apagándose casi por completo. La mente de Hermione estaba en blanco. Ni ella ni Draco se movieron. Ninguno respiró._

—_¿Papi?_

_Alzaron la mirada de forma sincronizada. Su pequeña hija estaba en lo alto de las escaleras, contemplando la escena con su inocente mirada confundida. Se frotaba un ojo con su pequeño puño, adormilada. _

_Hermione sintió que el alma resbalaba hasta sus pies y caía todavía más abajo. Temblando, miró a su marido a los ojos; se sentía incrédula, perturbada y exaltada. Draco de pronto parecía enfermo. La observaba con la boca entre abierta y con sus claros ojos moviéndose rápidamente en sus cuencas, como si tratase de analizar lo que había hecho. __Como si quisiese comprender el motivo. _

_Hermione sacudió la cabeza, sintiendo que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Subió como un vendaval las escaleras y tomó a la niña en brazos._

_Volvió a bajar a toda velocidad y, sin siquiera mirar a su marido una última vez, cogió las llaves del coche que estaban en la mesita junto a la puerta y salió precipitadamente de la casa. _

—¿Desde cuándo Malfoy bebe? Nunca me lo habías dicho. No lo sabía —comentó Ginny en voz baja, mirando la alfombra raída que había en el suelo de su habitación. Ya no sentía ira, solo una gran pesadez.

—Él nunca bebe más de la cuenta, te lo aseguro. De hecho, creo que en los cinco años que llevamos juntos, no le he visto beber más de dos copas —admitió Hermione, con los ojos cerrados. Los recuerdos de hacía apenas una hora la abrumaban y atormentaban—. Pero ahora Draco no está bien. Ha sufrido mucho últimamente, está destrozado…

—Lo sé, me enteré de lo que pasó —respondió Ginny, con total seriedad—. Salió en los periódicos.

—Por eso hace ya varias semanas que suele salir por las noches a beber con su amigo Blaise. Discutíamos a menudo por eso —añadió Hermione, débilmente.

—El alcohol no soluciona nada, solo es otro problema más —repuso Ginny, sin acusación en su voz.

—Lo sé, e intenté que lo comprendiese, pero no había manera de que me escuchase —Hermione suspiró de forma temblorosa y se cubrió el rostro con las manos, tratando de mantener la mente fría—. No debería haber sido tan brusca, ahora soy consciente de ello. Estaba muy bebido… Sé que él no quería hacerlo.

Ginny inspiró hondo por la nariz, pensativa.

—Quizá no quería hacerlo, pero te ha pegado, Hermione. Y eso no puedes perdonárselo.

—Lo que más me duele es que lo ha hecho delante de nuestra hija —admitió la castaña. Su voz comenzó a ser inestable—. Eso fue lo más terrible.

—Es muy pequeña aún como para haberse dado cuenta, seguro que ya lo ha olvidado —opinó Ginny, negando con la cabeza—. Pero tú no puedes olvidarlo. Tienes que enfrentarlo y…

Unos golpes en la puerta las interrumpieron. Tras mirarse con inquietud, Ginny se acercó a la puerta y abrió un resquicio.

—Ginny, cariño, Hermione tiene un llamada que parece urgente, ¿puede ponerse? —dijo la voz de la señora Weasley, asomando la pelirroja cabeza tímidamente.

—Sí, puede —aceptó Ginny, tras mirar inquisitiva a su amiga. Molly le entregó el teléfono a su hija y se fue para no molestarlas.

La castaña tomó el aparato que Ginny le ofrecía.

—¿Sí? —saludó Hermione a su interlocutor. Un hombre de voz tensa que no había oído jamás le respondió al otro lado de la línea—. ¿Sí? Sí, yo soy su esposa… ¿Qué? —la garganta se le atenazó. El sudor se le congeló—. ¿Hospital?

* * *

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier instante, estaba segura. La mano de Ginny, entre las suyas heladas, parecía arder de lo caliente que se sentía. Podía sentir el sudor frío caerle por la espalda y empapar su camisa. El reloj negro de pared que había a su lado marcaba las tres menos cinco de la madrugada. Solo los agitados pasos de Harry contra las baldosas de la desierta sala de espera rompían en silencio.

Jamás imaginó que se pudiese sentir tanto miedo en medio de una quietud tan intensa.

—¿La señora Malfoy? —llamó una voz calmada. Un hombre de bata blanca acababa de salir por una puerta de color gris que había a su izquierda y se acercaba a ellos.

Hermione se puso en pie de un salto. El abrigo que llevaba apretado contra el regazo cayó al suelo silenciosamente.

—Soy yo ¿Está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó apresuradamente, avanzando un par de pasos vacilantes hacia él—. Nadie ha sido capaz de explicarme nada…

Ginny, a sus espaldas, le recogió el abrigo y también contempló al médico, expectante. Harry había detenido por fin su incansable paseo.

—De momento el peligro ya ha pasado —aseguró el doctor, con mirada grave tras las finas gafas de color negro—. Pero ha estado a punto de sufrir una intoxicación etílica importante. Al parecer estaba bebiendo más de la cuenta en un bar que se encuentra, si no me equivoco, cerca de su domicilio, cuando sufrió un desmayo. La persona que lo acompañaba, un tal Blaise Zabini que también está siendo atendido aquí por el exceso de alcohol ingerido, estuvo lo suficientemente sobrio como para pedir que llamasen a la ambulancia.

—¿Puedo ver a mi marido? —preguntó Hermione seriamente, decidida.

—Supongo que sí —admitió el hombre, mirando hacia atrás con vacilación—. Luego tendremos que hacerle algunas preguntas; pero sí, de momento puede pasar.

Hermione se despidió con la mirada de Harry y Ginny y siguió al médico hasta la habitación 394. El hombre le abrió la puerta y la dejó entrar a ella primero.

La habitación era más bien pequeña, y poco luminosa, pero impecablemente limpia y de un color blanco resplandeciente. Draco estaba sentado en la orilla de la única cama que había allí, contemplando con expresión inmutable cómo una joven enfermera le cambiaba los tubos que tenía sujetos a la cara interna del brazo. Vestía un pijama de un blanco inmaculado que se confundía con su propia piel pálida, y que incluso lo hacía parecer algo más moreno de lo que en realidad era.

El rubio no alzó la cabeza al escuchar la puerta abrirse, a diferencia de la enfermera.

—La señora Malfoy lo visitará durante unos minutos —dijo el doctor que acompañaba a Hermione.

La enfermera asintió y, tras sujetar correctamente el último tubo, salió de la habitación inmediatamente detrás del doctor. La puerta se cerró y Hermione y Draco se quedaron solos.

Él no la miraba. Ella estaba sin palabras.

Hermione tragó saliva, emocionada por la situación, y avanzó hasta colocarse frente a él. Su marido siguió inmóvil, aunque elevó ligeramente su mirada para pasar la vista de sus propios pies a los de ella.

—¿Cómo estás? —susurró Hermione, y su voz sonó exageradamente fuerte en medio de la total quietud. Él no contestó. No se movió; ni la miró—. Te ves muy pálido —musitó, arrodillándose frente a él lentamente, quedando entre sus piernas abiertas. No se atrevía a sentarse a su lado en la cama, aunque no estaba segura del motivo—. Me has dado un susto terrible. Estaba en casa de los Weasley cuando el doctor me llamó… y me temí lo peor.

Alzó una mano temblorosa y acarició con la yema de los dedos la barba rubia a medio crecer en el pálido rostro de su marido. Draco _giró_ la cara al instante, clavando sus ojos en la cabecera de la cama. Hermione sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior ante su rechazo, pero luchó por no demostrarlo. No iba a desmoronarse. No lo haría.

Contempló en silencio el perfil de su marido, cuya mandíbula se hallaba muy tensa. Sus grises ojos estaban especialmente cristalinos, como si estuviesen cubiertos por una doble capa de agua. O como si tratase de contener el llanto.

Se negaba a mirarla, se negaba a hablarle. Todo había terminado.

_¿De verdad vas a rendirte, Draco?_ _¿Vas a dejar que lo nuestro termine así? ¿Después de todo lo que hemos vivido?_ —pensó Hermione, desfallecida—. _Pues yo no._

—Aunque no me hables, ni me mires, sé lo que tratas de decirme. Sé que para ti lo nuestro se ha acabado —articuló Hermione. Su voz tembló, pero trató de reponerse respirando con profundidad. Sus ojos amenazaban lágrimas traicioneras—. Pero yo no puedo permitirlo. Es mi deber evitar que esto termine. Me niego a dejar a mi hija sin padre. Sin _su_ padre —volvió a hacer una pausa, para dominar la emoción de su voz. Draco seguía sin dirigirle la mirada—. Dime lo que quieres —susurró, ya sin poder contener las lágrimas que rozaban sus pestañas y se derramaban—. Dime qué quieres que haga. Pero no nos abandones. No abandones a nuestra hija. Te prometo que haré lo que sea, con tal de que lo que ha sucedido hoy no se repita. _Haré_ lo que tú quieras.

Estaba suplicando, nada podía importarle menos. No iba a permitir que su hija perdiese al padre que tanto adoraba. Que tanto _la_ adoraba. Y si para ello debía tirar por tierra todos sus principios, lo haría. Todo porque Draco no la abandonase; porque no dejase de ser el padre de su hija. Su niña era lo más importante del mundo, y sí tenía que humillarse por ella, vivir una vida de desgracia con un hombre que ya no la amaba, lo haría. Claro que lo haría.

Draco no movió un solo músculo. Ni siquiera giró el cuello para mirarla. Sin embargo, el párpado inferior del único ojo que alcanzaba a ver del rubio comenzaba a humedecerse rápidamente, llenándose de lágrimas que solo necesitaban un pequeño impulso para derramarse. Pronto, su fino labio inferior comenzó a temblar. Todo él comenzó a estremecerse. _Lloraba_.

La boca de Hermione hubiera tocado el suelo. Sintió latir su corazón en la garganta. Comenzó a temblar de pura angustia.

—¿Draco? —lo llamó, en un susurro ronco. Él siguió en su postura de no mirarla, pero se convulsionaba bruscamente en un llanto profundo y mudo—. ¡Draco! —llamó con más fuerza, casi con un sollozo, tomándole el rostro con ambas manos y obligándole a girarlo. Al fin, él la miró. Sus ojos revelaban todo lo que sus labios no podía decir. Todo lo que su orgullo se negaba a admitir.

Finas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus pálidas mejillas, perdiéndose por entre los dedos de Hermione. Draco se rindió al llanto al encontrarse con la mirada de su esposa. Simplemente se rindió.

Sollozando y convulsionándose, agachó la cabeza, ocultando parte de su rostro con el rubio flequillo. Hermione, también abandonada al llanto, alzó los brazos para rodear su cuello y lo atrajo hacia ella, sin mediar palabra, apretándolo contra su pecho fuertemente. Se había quedado sin habla. Y se sentía abrumada ante la sensación de tener el cuerpo sollozante de su marido entre sus brazos. Él jamás había dado tales signos de fragilidad. Jamás lo había visto llorar. Nunca. Y _nunca_ se le pasó por la cabeza que algún día lloraría por ella. Por _ellos_.

Después de varios instantes en los cuales se perdieron en la sensación del calor del otro, se separaron lentamente, sin romper del todo el contacto. Se miraron a los ojos, sintiendo una angustiosa pero íntima emoción al ver las lágrimas del otro. Al sentirlas mezcladas con las propias.

La delgada y blanca mano de Draco abandonó su posición en la espalda de su mujer y ascendió hasta rozar con los dedos su mejilla izquierda, algo más oscura que la derecha.

—¿Te duele? —articuló, en un susurro ronco, hablando por primera vez.

Su voz sonaba seria, pero más sosegada que de costumbre. O al menos eso le pareció a Hermione. Ella logró esbozar una sonrisa temblorosa y negó con la cabeza lentamente. Draco exhaló con angustia.

—No puedo —susurró, con los ojos nuevamente empañados—. No puedo estar contigo después de lo que te he hecho. _No puedo._

Hermione cubrió la mano que Draco mantenía apoyada en su mejilla con la suya. La retiró de ahí suavemente y se la llevó a los labios, besando sus nudillos.

—Te perdono —dijo, sonriendo, acariciando con sus manos la helada mano del rubio.

Él sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar sus ojos castaños.

—No me perdones. No lo hagas; te lo pido por favor.

—Draco —susurró Hermione, soltando su mano y tomándole el rostro con ambas manos—. Te perdono. No querías hacerlo, yo lo sé. Sé que estás pasando por un mal momento, y yo no me comporté como debía. Perdón por…

—No te atrevas a pedirme perdón tú a mí —replicó Draco, alejándose un poco de ella, con el rostro contraído—. Ni se te ocurra.

—Hagamos como que nunca sucedió —sugirió Hermione, con convicción—. Volvamos a empezar, ¿de acuerdo? Podemos hacerlo.

Draco inspiró hondo y se miró el regazo, tratando de ocultar su desolación. Sus ojos parecían vacíos.

—Yo no puedo —susurró, respirando dificultosamente—. No puedo perdonarme a mí mismo. Ni puedo prometerte que cambiaré. Y si vuelvo a beber, ¿cómo sé que no volverá a suceder? —rozó de nuevo la mejilla magullada de ella con los dedos.

Su voz sonaba estrangulada, casi aterrada. Le temblaban las manos. Nunca se había mostrado tan vulnerable.

—Confío en ti —susurró Hermione, estirándose un poco para alcanzar la comisura de sus labios con los suyos. Él cerró los ojos—. Y sé que me quieres, Draco. Nunca me lo dices, pero me lo demuestras día a día. Aunque tú no te des cuenta siquiera. Y sé que nunca me harías daño a propósito —volvió a besarle el borde de los labios—. Haré lo que pueda para ser suficiente, para que no tengas que recurrir al alcohol ni a nada más. Te voy a ayudar con tus problemas. Lo prometo.

Draco se mordió el labio y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Hermione volvió a sonreírle con calidez y lo besó de nuevo, esta vez de lleno en los labios. Permanecieron así varios segundos, con los labios unidos en un íntimo beso, sin profundizar, simplemente rozándose suavemente. Cuando rompieron el beso, Hermione sintió los brazos de Draco a su alrededor, abrazándola, y lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba pegada a su pecho, envuelta en su calor.

—Pudiendo tener a cualquier hombre que quisieras —susurró Draco, cerca de su oído, apretándola contra él—, ¿cómo puedes conformarte conmigo?

—Porque estoy enamorada de ti —respondió Hermione, sonriendo contra su pecho—, así de simple. Creí que lo sabías.

Draco emitió una especie de resoplido, como si su contestación le hubiese parecido divertida. Hermione estuvo a punto de volver a derramar lágrimas de felicidad… Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo estuchaba reír… Desde el accidente que estuvo a punto de llevarse la vida de los señores Malfoy, dejándolos en un coma aparentemente permanente, y provocando que el joven Malfoy comenzase a beber noche tras noche para mitigar el dolor, no lo había escuchado reír ni una vez.

—¿Dónde has dejado a la pequeña? —preguntó él, de pronto, con brusquedad. Parecía preocupado de pronto.

—En casa de los Weasley, con Ron —contestó ella, elevando un poco el rostro tratando de mirarlo. Pero estaban tan juntos que solo pudo visualizar parte su mandíbula—. Tu hija no para de preguntar por ti… Te echa mucho de menos.

—Hace días que apenas le presto atención —admitió Draco, casi para sí mismo, débilmente. Suspiró con fuerza—. Soy un gilipollas. ¿Cómo he podido hacerle esto a la niña?

—Eres un padre maravilloso —replicó Hermione, suavemente—. Siempre lo has sido. Lo único que tienes que hacer es no abandonarla. Solo eso.

—No puedo prometerte nada, pero procuraré no volver a beber —dijo él bruscamente, muy serio—. Soportaré todo lo que está pasando con mis padres como pueda, pero sin probar el alcohol. Lo intentaré.

Hermione sonrió y se apretó más contra él si es que eso era posible. Escuchar el acompasado latir del corazón de Draco en ese momento fue la sensación más maravillosa que pudo experimentar.

—Gracias.

Quizá no debía confiar en sus palabras. Quizá no era más que una estúpida enamorada. Tal y como él había dicho, quizá pudiese encontrar otro hombre con el que compartir su vida, pero sabía que no la haría sentir completa. Solo Draco, con sus defectos y virtudes, podía lograr tal cosa. Era cierto que había preferido un bar antes que ella a la hora de evadirse de sus problemas, pero su intención de cambiar era suficiente.

No sabía si todo volvería a ser como antes, o si por el contrario volvería a vivir más noches como esa; pero se dio cuenta de que no le importaba. Draco estaba ahí, abrazándola en silencio, y sintió que no necesitaba nada más.

No pedía nada más. Solo que estuviese a su lado, abrazándola sin decir ni una palabra. No era necesario.

* * *

Hale, pues ya está jeje xD Repito: es lo más raro que he escrito en mi vida jaja Es muy flojo, sobre todo el final, y reconozco que tiene _bastante_ por no decir _mucho_ OoC u.u Pero bueno, lo hice lo mejor que pude y quería compartirlo con vosotros xD

Espero que al menos os haya parecido medianamente entretenido ^^

¡Muchas gracias por haberlo leído! Me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión, así que si oprimís el botoncito me haréis muy muy feliz :)

¡Un beso! :D


End file.
